What The
by bubbletea88
Summary: Berawal dari insiden roti coklat, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun semakin dekat karena kejadian itu! WARNING! NC SCENE CHAP 3, little nc for KAISOO & HUNHAN! NC-21!
1. Chapter 1

What the…

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : ChanBaek and other EXO cast

ONESHOT; but warning! there's nc scene, YAOI, etc ; jadi yang belum cukup umur close pagenya mending belajar okeii ? Tapi kalo maksa baca, tanggung sendiri akibatnya! :P

Annyeong Hasseo! Bubbletea kambek nih (?) FF ini sebagai tanda minta maafku untuk para readers karena 'The One and Only'nya telat update. Mianhamnida, aku ngerasa bersalah hiks hiks T^T #abaikan

Oiya, btw ada yang review di 'The One and Only' tentang beberapa hari/ mingggu Luhan balik ke China kan ? Tentang itu, sekali lagi maafkan saya - -"

Akibat saya ngebut dan nggak nge cek ulang, makasih udah ngingetin! ^0^

FF ini kubuat untuk memenuhi asupan (?) chanbaek shipper nih,

Happy Reading! And ENJOY IT

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

Beberapa minggu lagi, liburan musim panas dimulai. Jelas membosankan jika tidak ada kegiatan apapun di rumah untuk seorang anak kuliah. Ya— paling tidur, makan dan main ke rumah teman. Membosankan. "Ya! Kim Jongin— duduklah dulu!" pekik seseorang berpipi tembem, namanya Minseok, dia seniorku sekaligus ketua dalam kelas musik ini. Jika berteriak, seisi kelas bisa langsung tenang karenanya.

"Aku mengumumkan berita dari Han-saem, katanya kelas musik diperbolehkan berlibur bersama tahun ini!" kata Minseok sambil tersenyum lebar. Seisi kelas kembali gaduh karenanya. Aku hanya menopangkan daguku pada tanganku. Mataku masih asyik memandang seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, jelas Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu larut dalam keceriaan anak-anak yang lain. Senyum khasnya seolah mampu membuatku ikut tersenyum, meski dia bukan sedang tersenyum padaku. "YA TENANG DULU!" Pekik Minseok membuatku harus mengalihkan pandanganku secepat mungkin.

"Hyung, lalu— kita akan pergi ke mana ?" tanya Jongin. Ya, dia Jongin, Kim Jongin— hoobaeku. Nama panggilannya Kai, tapi jarang sekali ada yang memanggilnya Kai di universitas.

"Hmm— ada yang ingin usul soal ini ?" tanya Minseok. Pandanganku menyapu seisi kelas, hanya satu orang yang mengangkat tangannya. Byun Baekhyun, ya itu namanya— dia anak kelas sebelah, setauku dia cukup pintar. "Em, silahkan Baekhyun-a"

"Bagaimana dengan pantai ?" usulnya. "Pilih saja hotel dekat pantai tapi yang murah, jadi kita lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di pantai daripada dihotel bagaimana ?"

Minseok terlihat mempertimbangkan usul Baekhyun. Baru saja Minseok membuka mulutnya, tapi langsung ia tutup kembali saat mendengar cerocosan Jongin. "Boleh, aku setuju dengan ide Baekhyun-hyung. Kau hebat Hyung" katanya.

"Baiklah, kita voting— siapa yang ingin ke pantai angkat tangan kalian!" pekik Minseok. Cukup banyak yang mengangkat tangan, dari seluruh 28 siswa yang ikut kelas musik kira-kira ada 19 orang yang mengangkat tangan termasuk aku.

"19 orang! Jadi kita putuskan akan ke pantai!" kata Minseok. "Lalu untuk bagian konsumsi, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang akan bertanggung jawab, bagaimana ?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengangguk. Aku hanya melihat mereka sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun yang dengan tenangnya membaca sebuah buku, entah buku apa itu. Sampulnya biru navy, cukup tebal. Terlihat seru untuk dibaca.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Minseok yang membuatku terkejut.

"Ah ne hyung ? wae ?" tanyaku sambil menatap Minseok yang terengah-engah napasnya.

"Kau yang bertugas koordinasi kamar, satu kamar hanya diisi oleh dua orang oke ?" kata Minseok sambil mengerling. Aku hanya tersenyum. Gomawo hyungiee—

"Jongin dan Sehun, kalian bertugas mengatur acara. Setidaknya lusa atau 3 hari kedepan sudah terkumpul catatan tentang koordinasi kamar, rangkaian acara, juga bahan-bahan untuk konsumsi arraseo ?" oceh Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Setelah ini, kelas musik boleh istirahat 20 menit"

.

Sore itu, kelas musik berakhir, tentu saja— aku membereskan buku-bukuku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sampai aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. "Hey, hyung" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pulang sendiri kan, Yeol ?" Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Minseok-hyung. "Bareng denganku saja ya ?"

"Ne, hyung. Omong-omong terimakasih untuk memberiku tugas mengatur kamar" kataku kemudian terkekeh sambil menggendong tas ranselku. Minseok hanya tertawa. "Kau tau saja hyung hahaha"

"Aigoo, jelas aku tau, sepanjang aku menjelaskan kau selalu menatapnya, dan juga kau selalu tertawa saat ia juga tertawa" kata Minseok. "Kau kuberi tugas mengatur kamar, tapi ingat— awas kalau Baekkie tidak bisa berjalan besok paginya, kau yang kuhukum!"

"Aish, hyung— kau itu" rengekku.

"Kajja, kita pulang, sudah semakin sore—"

.

.

**Author's POV**

Chanyeol memang tergolong anak orang kaya, dan lagi ia adalah anak bungsu. Jelas ia paling dimanja dengan fasilitas-fasilitas yang cukup mewah. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak semanja itu. ia selalu membeli barang menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Bukan dari kakaknya ataupun orang tuanya.

"Selalu sepi" kata Chanyeol saat masuk ke rumahnya yang besar. Memang sepi, kakaknya bekerja sebagai pembawa berita disalah satu stasiun televisi yang ternama di Korea. Sedangkan orang tuanya, sedang ke luar negeri untuk bertemu dengan _clien_.

Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan isi bukunya. Chanyeol mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Minseok. Tangannya dengan cekatan menulis.

"Berarti kita perlu 14 kamar untuk 48 orang, tentu saja Baekhyun denganku— lalu, Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, Jongdae-hyung dengan Minseok-hyung, kemudian hoobae kurang ajar itu, siapa namanya— ah! Sehun dengan Luhan" gumam Chanyeol sambil menulis di satu kertas nama nama pasangan kamarnya. Chanyeol terkikik sendiri melihat Sehun yang ia sekamarkan dengan Luhan, pasalnya Luhan termasuk galak jika dengan Hoobae yang kurang ajar. Entah bagaimana nasib Luhan nanti.

Kamar Chanyeol-Baekhyun, berada di sebelah kiri kamar Sehun-Luhan, tapi di sebelah kanan kamar Jongin-Kyungsoo. "Selesai!" pekik Chanyeol senang. "Ini tugas mudah, tidak sesulit yang kukira"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian melepas kancing kemejanya kemudian melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Tubuh kekarnya semakin sexy karena air yang mengalir dari kepala sampai kakinya. "Membayangkanmu mendesah dibawahku saja sudah membuatku horny, Aish—"

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Besoknya, aku segera melesat pergi ke universitas. Entah aku yang salah lihat jam, atau bagaimana yang jelas universitas masih sepi sekarang. Kupikir aku hampir terlambat tadi— Aku berjalan mengitari universitas besar ini. Aku berjalan di dekat gudang tua yang sudah usang yang terletak di belakang universitas ini. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara dari gedung tua itu. Seperti suara bola basket yang dilempar, dan orang yang berlari— entahlah.

Aku nekat masuk ke sana dan, eh ? Dia anak kelas sebelah kan, Park— siapa ? Chanyeol ? Entah, dia menatapku lekat sekarang. Ia tidak memakai atasan apapun sekarang, hanya celana panjang jeans. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat baik ditubuhnya juga wajahnya. Jelas aku malu dan aku baru saja ingin keluar saat pemuda tinggi itu memanggil nama lengkapku.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"N-Ne?" Jawabku kikuk.

"Ke sini, temani aku sebentar— kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Harusnya kau tau aku, aku juga di kelas musik" katanya sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ya pada akhirnyapun aku duduk di tempat itu.

Wangi maskulin dari tubuhnya menguar begitu saja. "Ah, ya— aku tau, kau anak kelas sebelah kan ? Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa ke sini ? maksudku ke gedung ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan makanan entah apa itu. "Kau mau ?"

Ah, roti coklat. "Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sampai aku mendengar dentuman bola basketmu juga derap orang berlari" Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan kemudian mengambil roti coklat itu dan meletakkannya di tanganku.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ada hantu di sini ?" gurau Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng sambil memakan roti coklat di tanganku.

"Ani, aku tidak percaya" kataku. Tatapanku masih menyapu seisi ruangan ini, gedung usang dengan ring basket di dalamnya. Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol saat ia sedang memandangku lekat.

Jelas aku menunduk.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

"Ani aku tidak percaya" kata Baekhyun. Senang sekali rasanya hari ini bisa mengobrol dengannya. Ia masih duduk diam di sebelahku sambil mengamati ruangan ini saat aku menatapnya lekat. Ia menoleh, jarak antara hidungnya dan hidungku tidak sampai 4 inci. Dekat, sangat dekat.

Aku menyeringai saat ia terdiam dan menunduk. Aku meraih dagunya. "Diamlah sebentar," kataku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari dagunya.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibir kami menyatu. Aku tau Baekhyun tidak memejamkan matanya. Kami saling melumat— ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku yang melumat bibirnya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memukul pundakku pelan. Saat aku melepas ciuman kami— aku bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat. "Makanya, kalau makan jangan belepotan" kataku sambil memakai kemeja biruku.

"Ayo keluar, kau mau disini terus sepanjang hari ?" tanyaku melihat tubuhnya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Aku menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan ke kelasku dan ke kelasnya yang searah. Beberapa pasang mata seperti menatapku dan Baekhyun horror. Entahlah— aku jadi ngeri karenanya. "Sampai nanti di kelas musik, oke ?" kataku saat Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

Bibirnya manis. Bukan karena coklatnya, tapi bibir cherry itu memang manis jika kau cium. Ah—

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kulihat Baekhyun masih dilapangan basket. Aku menyusulnya. Beruntung hari ini cukup mendung, jadi tidak kepanasan. O-oh, astaga— wajahnya yang berkeringat, mulutnya yang terbuka, juga lehernya yang basah, astaga— tangan lentiknya yang sedang memantulkan bola basket. Ahh— aku tidak tahan—

"Byun Baekhyun, kemari" kataku sambil menggandengnya dan mengajaknya ke gudang tua. Tempat itu jarang di datangi oleh orang.

"Mwo ?" katanya. Ya— memang, kami semakin akrab setelah insiden roti coklat itu. hahaha. Saat di gedung tua, itu hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau tau— kau milikku setelah ini." Kataku. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "_I want you my Baekkie—_"

"Mwo ap— hmphh!" aku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku. "Tenang aku akan bermain lembut kali ini" bisikku.

Seperti biasa, bibirnya manis— yeah— bibir itu sudah menjadi canduku. Aku melumatnya dan melesakkan lidahku saat mulutnya terbuka, lidah kami mulai bergulat didalam. Setelah ciuman itu kulepas, Aku mulai menjilat daun telinganya. "Ashhhhh…" desahnya kegelian.

Posisinya bersandar di dinding gudang tua itu. perlahan jilatan itu turun ke lehernya. Ada sedikit rasa asin karena keringatnya. Baekhyun mendesah keras saat aku jilat lehernya. "A-andwaehh, janganhhh leher jebalhh" katanya. Benar juga, tidak dengan leher.

Tanganku perlahan tapi pasti menyibak kaos olahraganya dan melepasnya. Dada putih itu juga perut bayi, lihat saja— kulitnya lembut bagaikan seorang bayi yang masih sensitif kulitnya. Aku mulai membuat tanda di dada itu, tanda bahwa Byun Baekhyun hanya milikku seorang. "Akh! Chanhh—" racaunya keras.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara bel tanda masuk di bunyikan. Aku mengabaikannya. Tangan kananku asyik memilin nipplenya, juga sesekali mencubitnya. Sedangkan mulutku, mengulum nipple satunya. "Arghhh— Chanhh yeolhh" desahnya keras. Posisinya masih berdiri saat aku mulai turun. Lidahku mulai mengitari pusarnya.

Perlahan, aku memelorotkan celana olahraga yang dipakainya. Aku hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Aku bisa melihat penis yang masih tertutupi selembar kain itu. "Jangan Yeol, aku malu" katanya saat aku mulai membuka celana dalamnya. "Yeol!" pekiknya saat aku sudah membuka celana dalamnya. Penis imut itu sedikit menegang dengan precum di ujungnya.

Ia menyilangkan kakinya berusaha menutupi kejantanan mungilnya. Aku berdiri sebentar. "Kenapa kau tutupi ? Penismu itu imut" bisikku. Tanganku sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya sekarang.

Aku kembali berjongkok. "Annyeong little Baekkie, senang bertemu denganmu" kataku sambil meniup-niup penis mungil itu. Aku mulai mengurutnya.

"Ahhh! Yeolhh fast- faster!" pekiknya. Aku mulai mengulum penis mungil itu sambil meraba single holenya. "YEOLHH" pekiknya saat ia sampai. Cairan putih itu menyembur di mulutku.

Aku hanya membuka celana jeansku sebatas lutut, begitu juga dengan celana dalamku. "Y-eol" cicit Baekhyun saat melihat penisku. "Mwo ?"

"Apa- apa kau yakin ?"

"Kekeke, aku yakin Baekkie, tenang dan percayalah padaku arraseo?" tanyaku sambil mulai melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggangku. Aku mulai mengarahkan penisku masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"ARGH! APPO!" pekik Baekhyun keras. Aku mendiamkan penisku sebentar. Padahal baru kepalanya yang masuk. Saat pekikkannya mereda aku menghentakkan penisku masuk. "YEOL! APPO!"

"Ssh uljimayeo" kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes. Aku mulia menggerakkan penisku didalamnya. Pinggulku bergerak menekan penisku agar bisa menumbuk prostatnya. "Ahh" desahnya.

Aku mempercepat gerakan penisku. Menumbuk titik yang bisa membuatnya mendesah keras. "Ahh, yeolhhh, fasterhhh jebalhh ahh ahh ahh" Berkali-kali kutumbuk titik itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras. Lubang sempit itu juga seakan meremas dan memijat penisku. Ini nikmat.

"PARK CHANYEOL! ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" pekik seseorang yang membatalkan cumku juga Baekhyun.

TEBECE!^^

Hahahaha gimana ? Lanjut ga nih ? Atau delete aja ?

Maaf kalau NC nya gak hot, tapi janji deh kalau reviewnya banyak chapternya lanjut aku usahain NC nya lebih hot hahahaha. Sekian bubbletea! Review juseyo

GAMSAHAMNIDA READERS-deul~~~


	2. Chapter 2

What The…

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : ChanBaek and other EXO cast

But warning! there's nc scene, YAOI,lots of typo etc ; jadi yang belum cukup umur close pagenya mending belajar okeii ? Tapi kalo maksa baca, tanggung sendiri akibatnya! :P

Hohoho, annyeong hasseo!^^ *tarik Baekyeol*

FF ini akhirnya gajadi Oneshot nih, gara-gara reviewnya banyak. Tambah semangat juga deh nulis Ffnya— aduh gimana ya, FF hunhan yang the one and only sementara belum update dulu ya, soalnya bakal panjang juga jalan ceritanya MIANHAMNIDA READERS-nim

ENJOY THE FICT- Sorry if there's lots of typo!

.

.

**Author's POV**

Sunyi dan tenang, itulah keadaan ruang kelas musik. Memang hari sudah sore, tapi ketiga pemuda itu masih betah berada didalam kelas musik tersebut. Dua pemuda menunduk sedang yang satunya menatap keduanya heran.

"Ya, jawab aku!" bentak Minseok. Sebenarnya, baozi satu itu tidak marah, hanya saja sedikit kecewa jika Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi di gudang tua itu tadi siang. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sana eoh? Chanyeol-a? Baekhyun-a?" entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut baozi satu ini.

Beruntung Minseok tidak sampai melaporkannya pada guru konseling. Kalau Minseok melapor, bisa saja keduanya langsung di drop out dari universitas.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang ingin menjawab. Mulut keduanya terkunci rapat. Sedang, Minseok yang duduk dihadapannya dengan sabar menunggu. "Argh, kalian itu, ku maafkan kalian kali ini, awas kalau melakukannya lagi di area sekolah" kata Minseok sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Satu lagi, jika di hotel lebih baik kalian memesan kamar yang jauh dari kamar lainnya, oke?" gurau Minseok."Galkkae, duluan Yeol" kata Minseok sambil membawa tas ranselnya.

Terkadang, Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran hyungnya yang satu itu. Chanyeol menoleh saat melihat Baekhyun menggendong tas ransel coklatnya. "Baek—"

"Lepas" katanya dingin.

"Mwoya ? Kenapa kau dingin sekali eo?" tanya Chanyeol sambil masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Apa kau marah karena cum-mu tertunda ?"

BLUSH!

Baekhyun ingin mati sekarang juga jika terus menerus dihadapkan oleh pemuda bertelinga besar nan cerewet didepannya ini. "Ani, aku hanya ingin pulang," walaupun terdengar sedikit melembut, intonasi suara Baekhyun masih terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Baek, Mianhae— sungguh aku tidak mengira jika Minseok-hyung akan masuk ke sana" kata Chanyeol sambil mencium kilat pipi tembem Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun sontak membulat, kepalanya otomatis menunduk, pipinya terasa panas.

"Uhm— gwa-gwaenchanayo—" kata Baekhyun sambil melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol. "Galkkae"

"Ne, hati-hati Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya imut.

'Such a cute little boy…' gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

.

Sudah beberapa hari lewat setelah kejadian di gudang tua itu. Jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin akrab juga ehm— intim. Kadang Baekhyun main bahkan menginap di rumah Chanyeol yang kosong. Jelas Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan jika Bakehyun sedang menginap dirumahnya #you know what I mean laa

Chanyeol sedang mengunyah rotinya saat Minseok tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo, juga Jongin. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Bocah itu –Jongin selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun ia pergi, bisa dibilang over protective—

"Hey, mana daftar kamar tidurnya?" tanya Minseok sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Di kelas" jawab Chanyeol singkat, itupun tidak terlalu jelas terdengar karena roti yang ada di mulutnya. "Hei bocah! Kalian kalau mau bercumbu, jangan disini— bisa berbahaya untuk baekkie-ku" lanjut Chanyeol saat rotinya sudah tertelan dan melihat Jongin yang mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo.

"AKH!" Chanyeol memekik karena pahanya dicubit oleh Baekhyun. "Baek, Appoo—"

"Not my fault, Yeol" balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Hey, sudah" Jongdae lebih memilih menengahi urusan Baekyeol daripada harus mendengarkan debat Baekyeol. "Kita akan berangkat jumat , pekan ini"

"Berarti kurang 3 hari! Yay!" pekik Jongin senang.

"Kau itu berisik sekali" hardik Chanyeol.

"Biar berisik tapi aku lebih tampan dari pada hyung, iya kan Kyungie ?" balas Jongin sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, tidak bisakah kalian diam ? CHANYEOL, ambil kertas daftar kamar tidur itu sekarang juga, dan kau Jongin— masuk ke kelasmu sekarang, bukannya ada tambahan untuk kelas junior ?" omel Minseok.

"Ne hyung, chankkaman. Kajja Baek" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun ke manapun.

"Jangan bilang kau sekamar denganku ?" tebak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan kertas berisi nama-nama anggota kelas musik. "Apa kau takut terjadi sesuatu seperti di gudang itu huh?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sesaat. "Astaga, kau itu. BYEONTAE!" Baekhyun gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol dan malah menjewer telinga lebar itu.

"Jangan di jewer, nanti Yeol jadi gajah gimana ?" tanya Chanyeol polos, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun. Yang ada, malah Baekhyun melesat kembali ke tempat Minseok dkk berkumpul. "Aigoo, such a cute boy"

.

Sore itu, semua anggota kelas musik dikumpulkan di ruang musik. Minseok dengan lantangnya membacakan daftar roommate di hotel nanti. "… kamar 219 aku dan Jongdae, lalu 210 Jongin dan Kyung, kemudian 211 Chanyeol Baekhyun, 212 Sehun dan Luhan"

"Jadi, aku sekamar dengan Kyungie-hyung ? YAY!" pekik Jongin sambil mencium pipi kanan hyungnya itu. "Jo-Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memukul punggung Jongin cukup keras.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH PROTES ARRASEO ?" pekik Minseok. Baozi itu berjalan melewati Chanyeol, "gomawo" bisik Minseok singkat. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar hyungnya berterimakasih.

Satu hal yang bisa di simpulkan Chanyeol dari kata-kata singkat itu, 'Minseok mencintai Jongdae' hahaha—

Alih-alih berterimakasih, pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sekarang duduk disebelah Chanyeol itu malah menghembuskan napasnya keras berkali-kali. 'Mati kau Byun Baekhyun' batinnya. "Hey, Byunnie bagaimana ? Keren kan pembagian kamarnya ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya, Byeontae ahjussi—" kata Baekhyun singkat. Saat itu keadaan kelas sangat ramai, ehm ricuh tepatnya. Jongin bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo di sudut ruangan. Minseok entah ke mana, kelas juga sangat berisik.

CHU!

Ciuman singkat itu berlangsung tidak sampai 3 detik, tapi efeknya luar biasa hebat. Pipi Baekhyun memanas. "Kau cantik, Byunnie" kata Chanyeol. "Apalagi jika merona— sesekali perlakukan aku dengan baik, oke ?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi tembem itu.

Chanyeol sudah terlalu sering membuat Baekhyun merona dengan dirty talknya atau rayuannya. Dan Chanyeol suka jika Baekhyun merona, membuatnya lebih manis.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

Sepulangnya dari universitas, Baekhyun menginap di rumahku. Ia diperbolehkan oleh eommanya. Sampai di rumahku, aku langsung mengajaknya naik ke kamarku. Tidak ada ciuman atau selebihnya. Baekhyun dan aku sudah berjanji bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun di rumah kosong ini. Kosong ? Tentu, semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, aku seperti anak yang tidak terurus.

"Rumahmu sepi yeol" katanya sambil duduk dan menatapku. Aku dan Baekhyun di sini bukan tanpa alasan, Mr. Kang-lah penyebabnya. Ahjussi tua yang bekerja sebagai dosen bahasa inggris itu mengelompokkanku dengan Baekhyun untuk tugas apalah itu.

Aku menyusul Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka buku bahasa inggris. "Okay, we'll see how difficult it is…" gumamku sambil membolak-balik halaman buku itu.

"Not very difficult, but it's a bit confusing" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku dengan telaten menjelaskan Baekhyun, tentang materi tentu saja. "Ah, arraseo" jawab Baekhyun.

Sudah satu jam berlalu hanya untuk mengajari Baekhyun. Sunyi— hanya suara ketukan pensil Baekhyun dengan meja yang terdengar. "Yeol" panggilnya.

"Hmm ?"

"Kenapa sepi sekali ?"

"Semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya" jawabku. "tidak seperti keluargamu, sederhana tapi hangat dan nyaman"

"Ooh, ani— sebuah keluarga jika jarang berkomunikasi bukan keluarga namanya" sahut Baekhyun. Aku hanya sedikit iri, saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, ibunya menyapaku hangat dan menganggap aku sebagai anaknya. Begitu juga dengan ayah Baekhyun. Mengajakku mengobrol dan bercanda. Harmonis. Hahaha.

"Tapi, kau tau— aku pasti akan mengurung diri di kamar jika orangtuaku pulang dari luar negeri" jelasku sambil mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapanku.

"Aish kau itu!" pekik Baekhyun memukul lenganku. "Sapalah mereka, peluk mereka—"

"Aniya, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu" sambungku.

Baekhyun otomatis memukul lenganku keras. "Nappeun!" pekiknya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita bahas soalnya" lanjut Baekhyun. Aku hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun menjelaskan, tapi aku malah sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Astaga.. kenapa wajahnya bisa secantik ini ?

"Yeol?" katanya. Pipinya merona saat aku memandangnya dari dekat. Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya sampai..

"PARK CHANYEOL, NUNAMU PULANG!"

"SHIT!" gumam Chanyeol. Namun dengan kecepatan kilat, Chanyeol mengecup bibir cherry itu. "Ne, Nuna— kau mengagetkanku!"

"Wah wah, siapa ini ? Annyeong, Park Yura imnida" kata nuna Chanyeol.

"Sudah sana, nuna— jangan mengganggu kami!" kata Chanyeol mengusir nunanya. "Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas!"

"Chanyeol! Ah, Annyeong hasseo Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu nuna" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tuh, lihat contoh sikap Baekhyun. Kau itu— oh ya, aku menginap di rumah temanku, jadi kalau mau makan beli di luar oke ?" kata Yura sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang tengah karena Chanyeol.

"Ne, Arraseo" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Malam itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, hehehe. Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Tapi tetap saja ia mencuri ciumanku. Tapi— yang membuatku heran, nuna Chanyeol sangat cantik dan sopan, kenapa adiknya bisa senakal ini ?

Pertanyaan itu sudah berputar di otakku sejak aku pulang dari rumah Chanyeol. Ya, hari ini libur, tapi besok, kami –kelas musik akan pergi ke Pantai Incheon. Yay! Tak sabar rasanya! Hari ini, aku dan Kyungsoo janjian bertemu di café biasanya. Hanya sekedar melepas rasa bosan. Chanyeol ? aku tidak mengajaknya. Dia terlalu ramai.

Kyungsoo asyik menyeruput vanilla latte-nya sedang aku asyik memainkan ponselku. "Byun, kau tidak mengerjakan pr-mu ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah dong" kataku singkat.

"Tumben sekali" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengetukkan pensil di meja café. Seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan kami. "Gamsahamnida" kata Kyungsoo sopan.

"Hey, Baek— kata Minseok-hyung, hotel yang di pesan lumayan mewah lho!" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Jinjja ?"

"Ne, katanya per kamar lumayan besar, ada kamar mandi di setiap kamarnya dengan bath up, juga ada pemanas air, dan lagi kita di pesankan kamar yang viewnya menghadap laut, kerenkan ?"

"Whoa, aku jadi tak sabar" kataku. Setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo ingin rasanya cepat-cepat ke Incheon.

Incheon. Kota yang dulu sering aku kunjungi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya tawaku saat ombak datang membasahi tubuh kecilku. Aku masih ingat saat eomma dan appa tertawa bersamaku. Pantai itu mempunyai banyak kenangan untukku. Dan satu kenangan unik.

**Flashback**

"Baekkie, jangan terlalu dekat laut main di pinggir saja oke ?!" teriak appa dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Oke Appa!" pekikku. Aku masih berusia 5 tahun saat itu. Tertarik dengan banyak hal, itulah aku. Aku terlalu asyik main pasir di dekat pantai, ombaknya deras saat itu. Eomma dan Appa duduk bersama sore itu. saking asyiknya aku bermain, aku baru sadar bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh cukup tinggi datang dan menarik tanganku.

"Minggir!" katanya kasar. Ia menarik lenganku untuk menjauh dari pinggir pantai.

"Ya, siapa kau, seenaknya saja menyuruhku minggir!" pekikku.

"Kau mau mati, huh ?" tanyanya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, membuatku berpikir bahwa ia adalah kakak kelas.

Aku baru sadar bahwa deburan ombak yang keras datang sesaat setelah aku pergi. "Eng, gomawoyo" kataku kikuk. "Mian aku sudah membentakmu tadi" kataku.

"BAEKHYUNIE—" teriak eomma memanggilku.

Aku menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. "Hyung sekali lagi terimakasih— CHU" kataku.

**Flashback end**

Huwaaa, bahkan aku masih ingat saat aku mencium pipinya sekilas. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kuat ujung bajuku. "BYUN BAEKHYUN!" pekik Kyungsoo menyadarkanku.

"Wae ? Kau kesakitan ?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Tubuhku berkeringat, tanganku meremas kuat ujung bajuku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Wah, memikirkannya saja seperti ini. Aku tak ingat jelas siapa pemuda itu, bagaimana wajah dan penampilannya. Yang kuingat, ia memakai gelang putih di tangan kanannya, tangan yang pernah menarikku kasar demi menyelamatkanku.

Haa— aku tidak berniat mencari pemuda itu sih. Tapi— rasa penasaranku seakan bergejolak!

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

"KALIAN SIAP?!" pekik Minseok. Walau bertubuh kecil, hyung satu ini teriakannya keras juga. Kami sudah berada di dalam bus. Minseok tadi berkata bahwa pasangan sekamarmu adalah pasangan yang akan duduk di sebelahmu saat di bus.

Senangnya… kalian pikir aku akan bercanda ria dengan Baekhyun kan ? Tidak, aku ingatkan sekali lagi expectation dengan reality itu jelas berbeda. Baekhyun malah tidur sekarang. Aku duduk di dekat jendela.

Entah kenapa, rasanya Baekhyun mencuekkanku daritadi pagi. Aku memanggilnya dia tidak menoleh, giliran Kyungsoo memanggil, dia menoleh dengan cepat.

Aku lebih memilih main ponsel, tapi aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba bus mengerem mendadak. Entah refleks, tanganku melindungi kepala Baekhyun agar tidak terantuk kursi bus di depannya.

"Eungh—" katanya serak. Ia hanya mengerjap sebentar lalu kembali terlelap. Ia bersandar di bahuku. Catat itu, entah sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas lenganku di peluk sekarang.

"Aigoo, manisnya" kata Jongin saat lewat membagikan botol air mineral. "YA! MINSEOK-HYUNG! JONGDAE-HYUNG! KYUNGIE-HYUNG! LIHAT INI!" pekik Jongin. Aish, anak ini.

"Mwoya ?" balas Minseok juga Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"WHOA! JINJJA DAEBAK!" pekik Jongdae.

Aish, mereka terlalu ramai. Baekhyun sedikit terusik dan menggeliat pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lenganku, namun tidak terbangun sama sekali. Aku hanya meletakkan telunjukku di bibirku. Menyuruh mereka diam.

.

.

Sore itu, bus tiba di tempat penginapan. Deru ombak laut menggema di telingaku, aroma khas laut menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungku. Derasnya ombak laut mengingatkanku pada seorang bocah kecil yang hampir saja terkena ombak besar pantai Incheon, haha dia Byun Baekhyun. Wajahnya sangat mirip— aku sangat yakin dia orangnya.

"Hoam!" kata Baekhyun sambil menghadap laut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya. Ia sama sekali menghindari kontak mata denganku. Entah kenapa—

"YA, CHANYEOL-A! Bantu kami menurunkan barang!" pekik Jongdae sambil mengangkat barang-barang.

"Ne, hyung!" pekikku. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang nampak tidak peduli sama sekali sekilas, lalu berlari ke arah Jongdae.

'Ada apa denganmu Baek?' batinku.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

"Ne, hyung!" pekik Chanyeol. Ha— segar rasanya bisa merasakan sejuknya angin pantai Incheon. Aku tau jika dari tadi Chanyeol terus menatapku. Aku hanya, hanya.. hanya malu. Tadi, sebelum turun dari bus, Jongin menunjukkanku foto. Di foto itu, aku memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol. Jelas aku sedang tertidur.

Astaga.. wajahku memanas memikirkannya. Aku menoleh melihat namja tinggi yang berhasil membuatku berdebar. Namja tinggi itu sedang tertawa senang bersama Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ada perasaan mengganjal di hatiku, entah mengapa…

"Hei, di sini dingin, masuk saja" kata Luhan sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Oh, Hyung— Ne, nanti aku akan masuk" balasku sambil tersenyum paksa. "Mana Sehun ? Tadi kulihat ia bersamamu, hyung ?"

"Oh, Sehunnie ? Dia sudah ke kamar duluan di papah oleh Minseok, karena kujitak tadi"

"Eh ?"

"Ne, pikirannya terlalu mesum untuk anak berusia 20 tahun!"

Aku hanya terkekeh. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, tadi Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan Sehunnie ? Hahaha, kurasa mereka mulai dekat. Entah, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Hari mulai sore, sebagian besar anggota kelas musik ke pasar terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak malam nanti. Di hotel hanya ada aku, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Di kamar kami, Chanyeol sedang tidur, hehe wajahnya lucu sekali jika tidur. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibirnya.

CHU—

"engh— kau curang Byunniee" kata Chanyeol bangun. Baru saja aku akan menjauhkan wajahku tapi pemuda itu malah menarik tengkukku dan melumat bibirku kuat. "Yeolhh— Jangan sekaranghh" desahku pada Chanyeol -yang menggigiti leherku- saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Kau janji kapan ?" tanya Chanyeol menatapku lurus.

"Ehm, nanti.. malam" ucapku dengan suara yang kecil. Sementara ketukan pintu di luar semakin keras.

"Baekhyun-aa!"

"pengganggu" gumam Chanyeol sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. Aku terkekeh.

Kyungsoo. "WAE ?" bentakku dari dalam kamar.

"Keluar kajja, ayo masak!" pekiknya.

Aku baru mau turun dari ranjang saat Chanyeol menahan tanganku. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongin atau yang lain, itu membuatku cemburu Baek" kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup sekilas bibirku.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"_If you need me, call me. I'll come for you… and I promise it_

_And if I can't, please don't go,_

_Cause you mean the world for me.."-unknown_

Malam hari tiba, hampir semua anggota berkumpul di luar bernyanyi dan bermain musik bersama. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil memegang gitarnya. "Hey, do you want to hear me ?" tanya Chanyeol iseng.

Saat itu anggota musik sedang fokus pada acara masak Kyungsoo dan memakan makanannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Show it for me ?"

"of course" kata Chanyeol singkat sambil memetik gitarnya.

"_Neoui ireumeul bureudo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna na ierohge haengbok haedo dwae ? _

_Neoui ireumeul boreudo neoui eokkaee gidae oneun neo, jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna neo geureohke nunbushyeodo dwae ?_

_So lucky my love, so lucky to have you, so lucky to be your love~"_

"EHEM!"Jongin berdehem. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sudah mengumpulkan rombongan kecil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan wah-kau-sangat-manis-yeol dan untuk-siapa-lagu-itu?

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. "Wae ? Eits— jangan mengganggu baekkieku!" Jongin baru saja mau menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, protektifnyaa" kata Jongin. "Makan dulu sana, sini biar kupinjam gitarnya" kata Jongdae sambil mengambil alih gitar itu dari Chanyeol.

Setelah makan, Chanyeol iseng menggandeng Baekhyun kedalam hotel.

"Wae ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Di luar dingin" kata Chanyeol singkat. "Sekalian janjimu," lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan serigaiannya.

Oh, you'll dead Byun Baekhyun!, batik Baekhyun.

.

.

TEBECE

Aduhhh, kecepetan alurnya huwee T – T

Responnya readers kerenn, MUAHH SARANGHAE READER-nim! THANKS FOR REVIEWS!

Pinginnya mbuat twoshot, tapi di paksa pun gabisa…

Maaf bubbletea baru update, oiya yang FF HUNHAN lagi proses nihhh '-')/

Review juseyo, GAMSAHAMNIDAAA! ^0^

Thanks to :

Aquariusbaby06, lolamoet, dyahclloelfblue, manlylittledeer, YOONA, miira, .39, Lee Yoon Hee, n13zelf, DahsyatNyaff, exindira, Maple fujoshi2309, devrina, Novey, septhaca, and BubbleePororo

#BubbleePororo : hehe mian, typo -_-" tapi makasih udah ngingetinn! MAKASIH BANGET udah review paling pertama hahaha ^^


	3. Chapter 3

What The…

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : ChanBaek and other EXO cast

WARNING! ITS FULL NC FICT! THERE's LOTs of TYPO!

Tutup pagenya selagi bisa! Buat yang belom cukup umur jangan baca, mending belajar okeii ? :P *(tapi kalo maksa tanggung akibatnya sendiri)

Jjang! Annyeong Haseo!

Bubbletea is here~~

Seneng banget nih karena banyak yang review, makasih banyak readers-nim

Hahaha banyak yang tanya nih hubungan Baekyeol itu apa, mereka masih TTM tapi gara gara Chanyeol yang mesum, makanya udah rape dulu Baekhyunnya #maapin gua Baek T T

Maaf jika hubungan mereka membingungkan! *bow*

.

Let's enjoy the fict

I have told you there's NC scene,

Its not late for close the page

.

Happy Reading! ^0^

.

"_You mean the world for me, so don't leave me _

_if somethings happen to you, I promise I'll always protect you_

_I'll never forgive myself if I have lost you…"_

.

**Author's POV**

O-oh, mati kau Byun Baekhyun. Dengan payahnya kau sudah masuk ke perangkap pemuda tinggi yang sedang menindihmu sekarang. Aih!

"i just want to hear your moan, moan my name" kata Chanyeol sambil mulai menyambar bibir Baekhyun ganas. Awalnya hanya mengecup. Tapi lama-kelamaan bibir itu seperti sudah menjadi mainan yang asyik bagi Chanyeol. Ia melumatnya pelan dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian.

"Nghh" desah Baekhyun dalam ciuman panas itu.

"Buka mulutmu Baekhh" kata Chanyeol dalam ciuman itu. tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Baekhyun yang mengerti segera membuka mulutnya. "AH!" pekik Baekhyun saat tak sengaja Chanyeol menggigit kecil lidahnya.

Pertarungan lidah antar keduanya pun tak terlewatkan, bahkan air liur mereka sudah bercampur, dan sebagian menetes dari sudut bibir keduanya. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih asyik melumat satu dengan yang lain. Bahkan tangan lentik Baekhyun sudah melingkar manis di tengkuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan melepas ciuman ganas yang berlangsung kurang lebih dua menit itu. "Slurphh.. kauh manish Baekhmph" kata Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ukenya yang ganas (?) melumat bibirnya lagi dan membawanya kedalam pertarungan lidah yang seru.

Lidah Chanyeol menggelitik dinding atas rongga mulut Baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya mendesah dan menggeliat. Entah mereka yang terlalu egois, tapi yang jelas ciuman itu belum berakhir sampai akhirnya.

"HYUNG! CHANYEOL HYUNG!" pekik Sehun dari luar kamar mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, mereka masih sempat melumat sebentar bibir pasangannya sampai Sehun kembali berteriak.

"PARK CHANYEOL HYUNG!" teriak Sehun di susul suara gedoran pintu.

DOK DOK DOK! "CHANYEOL HYUNG KAU DI DALAM KAN ?"

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan menatap mata sayu Baekhyun juga lelehan air liur di sudut bibir Baekhyun sebelum suara teriakan itu kembali menginterupsinya –atau lebih tepatnya, kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun.

"shit!" umpat Chanyeol lalu segera turun dari tempat tidur. "Nanti kita lanjutkan Byun Baekhyun-ssi" kata Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu.

PLETAK!

"WAE ?" pekik Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

"Di panggil Minseok-hyung tuh" kata Sehun dengan santainya sambil meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekesalan Chanyeol.

"Hanya itu ?"

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu segera melesat ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jaketnya dan kembali keluar untuk menemui hyung kesayangannya yang sudah menginterupsi kegiatannya itu.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Chanyeol masih sempat menatapku saat Sehun menggedor pintu kamar kami. Astaga apa yang dipikirkan olehnya ? "shit!" umpatnya pelan.

"nanti kita lanjutkan Byun Baekhyun-ssi" katanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku yakin wajahku sedikit merona karena perkataannya. Sesaat aku melihat Chanyeol terburu-buru mengambil jaket dan keluar. Apa ada masalah ?

Aku mendudukkan diriku sebentar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh bibirku. Sedikit memar. Akibat permainan kami yang ganas. Ahh ciuman tadi begitu menggairahkan. A-apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun.

Aku ikut keluar sambil memakai jaketku. Apa ada masalah ? aku masih penasaran. "Hey, Baek," sapa Kyungsoo saat aku sudah berada di dekat pantai bersama yang lain. Aku tersenyum. Mataku sibuk menyapu tempat ini mencari sosok itu.

"Apa kau demam, Baek ?" tanya Kyungsoo. O-oh, pipi sialan. Pasti pipiku masih memerah karena kegiatan tadi, jantungku saja masih berdebar cepat. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawabku pasti.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku" bisiknya jail.

BLUSH! Entah apa jadinya wajahku sekarang. Mungkin semerah tomat segar. Aku masih terpaku saat Kyungsoo sudah menjauh sambil cekikikan. "Jangan mendekat pantai, nanti terseret ombak!" peringat Kyungsoo di sela kekehannya. Aku masih melamun saat Kyungsoo menjauh.

Sosok yang kucari entah mengapa tidak ada di situ, membuatku semakin khawatir. Tiba tiba sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang.

"mencariku ?" tanyanya singkat. Suara rendahnya terdengar sangat jernih di telingaku. Ia menjilat daun telingaku seduktif.

"Yeol, jangan!" peringatku.

"Ayo ke pinggir, kau masih nekat ke pinggir pantai setelah kau hampir di terjang ombak deras eoh?" omel Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku hanya— eh ? dari mana kau tau ?"

"Karena aku bocah yang dulu menyelamatkanmu" katanya sambil membuatku berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengecup bibirku kilat.

Otakku masih berusaha mencerna kalimatnya saat pemuda tinggi itu sudah menciumku cepat.

"lemot sekali kau itu ?" ledeknya sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Aish, kau bohong ya ?" tanyaku balik.

"Aniyo! Ige, lihat" Chanyeol menyerahkan gelang putih yang sekarang sudah sedikit kusam warnanya.

"J-jinjja, neo—"

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat hatiku meleleh. Tu-tunggu, apa aku suka padanya ?

"Hey, Baek, hear me, sometimes I just wonder, what if you be my girlfriend ehm, aniyo my boyfriend eh ? Molla! I think it can't be true right ?" kata Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"I think I can make that funny dream come true, now maybe?" jawabku cepat sambil memeluknya.

"lemot" ledekku sambil meninju perutnya pelan.

"M-mwo ? Jinjjayo ?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. "Bukannya kau suka pada Suho-hyung ya ?"

AH, Suho ? dia senior kami tahun lalu. Aku mengenalnya dekat. Sangat dekat memang, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya 'hyung'ku.

Aku menggeleng cepat dan tertawa. Kurasa… ini hari terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Ya, untuk selamanya. Biarkan deburan ombak, hembusan angin, dan ribuan bintang juga bulan yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta kami.

#END :P

~Bercanda wee~ #dilempar golok#

.

**Author's POV**

Malam itu tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang belum masuk ke kamar mereka. Keduanya masih asyik menghangatkan tubuh dengan saling berpelukan di dekat api unggun yang masih menyala, walaupun sebentar lagi akan padam.

"Baek, masuk yuk ? Jinjja Chuwo! *(dingin)" kata Chanyeol sambil menggosokkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meniupnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke kamar hotel mereka.

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan mengganti pakaian dengan baju hangat, begitu pula Baekhyun.

"Aaahh! Jongiehh pelahnn ahh!" suara nista itu menggema hampir seisi ruang kamar Baekyeol. Suasana berubah canggung, yang jelas sesuatu milik mereka berdua di bawah sana mulai bangun dan meminta di tidurkan.

Sesaat keduanya mencoba tenang. Di kamar hotel Baekhyun Chanyeol, ada dua tempat tidur. Kedua tempat tidur itu hanya di pisah oleh meja nakas kecil, sehingga jaraknya tidak seberapa jauh. Keduanya saling memunggungi. Chanyeol jelas gelisah dan belum bisa tidur, begitu pula Baekhyun.

"AHH AHH AHH DI SITUHH JONGHHH ARGH!" suara nista itu bartambah kencang saat keduanya hampir tertidur lelap.

'Shit you Kim Jongin" gumam Chanyeol. Tentu benda itu mulai menegak. Chanyeol melirik celananya, benar saja. Gundukan itu terlihat besar dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan miliknya berkedut.

Beruntung, Baekhyun tidak seberapa sadar saat mendengar suara itu, jadi kejantanan kecilnya tidak begitu menegang jika di bandingkan dengan milik Chanyeol.

"HNGHHH! THEREE SEHUNNIEH!"

"FUCK YOU XI LUHAN!" umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Jika tau begini, Chanyeol tidak akan menempatkan kamarnya di antara kamar pasangan mesum itu. Chanyeol sendiri yang tersiksa pada akhirnya.

Meanwhile..

#JONGIN-KYUNGSOO's ROOM ^^

Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas sekarang. Jongin masih menggoda kejantanan kecil Kyungsoo. Penis mungil itu langsung menegak kembali saat Jongin meletakkan jarinya diluar hole Kyungsoo dna menggoda holenya.

"Ssshh" Kyungsoo meringis. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali ia klimaks. "Ah ah.. ehhngg.." racaunya saat Jongin memasukkan penisnya ke dalam holenya.

"Enghh! Kau sempithh kyunghhh" desah Jongin sambil memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Sudah beberapa gaya mereka lakukan dan sekarang mereka melakukannya dengan gaya doggy style. Dengan begini, Jongin bisa lebih gampang menemukan sweet spot Kyungsoo.

"AHH AHH AHH DI SITUHH JONGHHH ARGH!" Racau Kyungsoo sambil semakin menunggingkan bokongnya. Mendengar desahan juga racauan Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin cepat menggenjot hole itu. sesekali kedua testis milik Jongin menyentuh bokong gempal Kyungsoo.

"Ahh closeeh"

"together Kyungiehh.."

"AHHH!" pekik keduanya saat sudah klimaks. Cairan keduanya meluber ke mana mana. Sprei tempat tidur sudah tidak berbentuk. Di kamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran queen size. Bau pesing di mana mana, tentu saja bau sperma yang ada di mana mana, juga pakaian yang berserakan.

Jongin menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. "Jalja Kyung, gomawo" katanya sambil mengusap kening Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap.

#SEHUN-LUHAN's ROOM

"Ahh ahh ahh" desah Luhan tak karuan saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan penisnya yang sudah berada di dalam holenya. Entah dengan cara apa Sehun merayu seniornya yang lumayan galak itu sehingga sekarang namja yang lebih tua itu bisa mendesah nikmat di bawahnya. "FUCK MEE SEHUNNIEEH"

"Got it hyunghh terlaluhh sempitt hyunghh" desah Sehun sambil menggenjot hole Luhan. sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mengurut penis Luhan.

"HNGHHH! THEREE SEHUNNIEH!"

Pekikan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin gencar menggenjot hole itu. "Ah ahh ahh, SE-Sehunniehh cumhhh—"

"Bersama Hyunggghh"

"AHHH" desah keduanya.

"Gomawo Hyung" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aish, kau itu besok aku pasti tibak bisa berjalan huweee!" rengek Luhan. Sehun dengan cepat menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sama halnya dengan kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kamar ini juga sudah terkontaminasi (?) oleh bau amis sperma.

# Back to Chanyeol- Baekhyun's room

Tubuh Chanyeol sudah bergetar sendiri mendengar semua desahan itu. cukup sudah, penisnya menegang. Celananya pun sedikit basah karena penisnya mengeluarkan precum akibat desahan dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tersiksa ? Jelas!

"engg— Chan-chanyeol-a" rengek Baekhyun. Baekhyun ?! Iya, tentu, karena racauan yang berisik itu ia terbangun dan kejantanannya pun ikut menegang karenanya.

Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol sudah tidur, ia lebih memilih menuntaskannya sendiri dengan memelorotkan celananya dan mengurut penisnya sendiri sambil mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

You'll dead Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun, mata bulatnya di paksa membulat lagi karena pemandangan eksotis di hadapannya (?) Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mengurut penis mungilnya dan mendesahkan namanya.

"Panggil aku jika butuh bantuan, chagiya" kata Chanyeol membuat tangan Baekhyun berhenti mengurut penisnya sendiri. BLUSH!

Wajah baekhyun memanas. Chanyeol membuka baju hangatnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia membuka celana jeansnya dan menurunkannya.

GLEK!

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat cetakan penis besar Chanyeol pada celana dalam yang di sisakan oleh Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol menindihnya dan menciumnya ganas. Kedua tangannya ikut bekerja membantu Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya. Termasuk celana dan celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit mendesah saat penis keduanya bergesekan. "Biar aku yang memimpin Yeolhhh" desah Baekhyun vulgar.

"As your wish baby" dengan cepat Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka. Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol. "Puaskan aku baby"

Baekhyun lagi lagi mencium ganas bibir itu. tapi tetap saja Chanyeol yang mendominasi permainan panas ini. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mulai menelusuri dada Chanyeol dan mencubit nipplenya bergantian. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciuman ganas itu.

"Anakhh nakalhhh hhh.." erang Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai menjilat nipple coklat itu. Chanyeol semakin gila di buatnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu. Sementara mulutnya berkerja pada nipple Chanyeol, tanganny mulai menyelusup ke dalam celana dalam Chanyeol dan meremas juga mencubit kecil penis yang menegang itu.

"Kau basah Yeol, hahaha" kata Baekhyun saat meraba penis itu dari luar celana dalam.

"keluarkan dia baekhh kurasahh ia tidakhh nyaman di dalam kurungan kain ituhhh" kata Chanyeol.

"as your wish park chanyeol!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memelorotkan celana dalam itu sebatas lutut. Membuat penis yang menegang itu berdiri tegak seakan menantang tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Otak Baekhyun bekerja cepat kali ini. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi penis itu dari ujung, pangkal hingga kedua testisnya. Lidahnya pun begitu.

"Kau nakal Baekhh," kata Chanyeol menahan desahannya. "Ahh"

Baekhyun asyik mengemut penis besar itu walaupun tidak seluruhnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bagian penis Chanyeol yang berada di luar mulut Baekhyun di remas oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Cukuphh Baekh!" teriak Chanyeol melepas penisnya dari emutan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit kehilangan. Chanyeol dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka.

"It's Showtime baby" kata Chanyeol seduktif.

"Nehhh FUCK ME HARD PARK CHANYEOL"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika AHH!" Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Baekhyun sudah meremas penis itu kuat.

Baekhyun mengerling nakal. "Cepat masuki aku Yeol" katanya nakal. "AHH!" pekik Baekhyun saat penis besar itu masuk ke dalam holenya.

Tidak ada kata ampun bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan sekaligus menggenjot hole Baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya hole berteriak dan mendesah nikmat.

"Moanhh my name Baekhh!"

"Ahh Yeolhh, terusshh di sanaahh Ahh! Inihh nikhhmathh anghhh" desah Baekhyun yang semakin membangkitkan libido seorang park chanyeol.

"Akuhh klimaks yeoll!" pekik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya mengenai dada dan perut Chanyeol sedangkan beberapa tusukan setelah Baekhyun klimaks Chanyeol baru menyemburkan cairan spermanya di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"AHH!"

"dasar mesum" kata Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya. Keringat mengucur di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menggodaku pertama kali" kata Chanyeol. "lagipula, aku suka Baekhyunku yang agresif seperti tadi" bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menarik selimut dan tersenyum jahil. "Apa tidak di keluarkan ? rasanya mengganjal" kata Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "hole mu lebih hangat kau tau"

.

.

"Jongdae-ya, bangunkan Sehun-Luhan, dan Jongin Kyungsoo tolong" kata Minseok. "Biar aku yang bangunkan duo pemalas ini" lanjut Minseok sambil menunjuk kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Siap, minnie" kata Jongdae sambil melesat ke dalam kamar Sehun Luhan. "OH MY GOSH! YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH?

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Minseok yang blushing ria. "YAA! CEPAT PAKAI BAJU KALIAAN! CHANYEOL-A LEPAS KEJANTANANMU ITU! SEKARANG BERSIHKAN TUBUH KALIAN!"

Begitu juga dengan di kamar Jongin Kyungsoo, terdengar pekikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan yang sudah mandi juga Jongdae, dan Minseok. "YAA KKAMJONG-a! LEPAS KEJANTANANMU!" pekik Chanyeol.

"BERSIHKAN TUBUHMU!" pekik Luhan tak mau kalah

**END**

**#Beneran END! ^^**

Ngebut tau nggak hahahaha… panjang ya ? -_-"

Udah kebawa feel Baekyeolnya, jadi mumpung. Daripada ilang. Gimana ? :B

Kurang Hot kah ? atau udah horny ? Hahaha bercanda.

Betewe author mau cerita, author denger suara desahan beneran loh! -_-

Padahal niat author Cuma buat cuci tangan doang, ehh denger suara desahan masa -_-"

PARAH KAN !

Udah ahh~~ PAII REVIEW JUSEYO!

BAEKYEOL FIGHTING!

Thanks to :

neli amelia, lolamoet, SweetyChanbaek92, Maple fujoshi2309, , n13zelf, Chan Banana, ParkbyunieTut92, .39, manlylittledeer, Kin Ocean, Ohmypcy, ShinJiWoo920202, Parkbaekyoda.


End file.
